User blog:Sammyrock0087/MotorStorm 6 Trophy Ideas
Hey guys, Here are my trophy ideas for MS6, I'm making it a very tough Platinum so that you have to work towards it with skill and patience and so the trophies are a lot more rewarding (Tmi eat your heart out). Oh and there's also trophy unlocked vehicles of course (Again, Tmi eat your heart out). A True Warrior - Unlock every trophy. (Platinum) *Unlocks Springbok Goliath and Patriot Surger* Welcome back to the Wild. - Complete your first Festival Race. (Hidden Trophy, Bronze) Haha... No seriously, Hire Me. - Beat all 325 original developer ghosts in Time Attack. (Silver) *Unlocks Beelzebuggy Carabid* Time Attack Fanatic - Spend a total of 5 hours in Time Attack. (Bronze) *Unlocks Wombat Hurricane* Newb lol - Wreck 10 times in one race. (Hidden Trophy, Bronze) *Unlocks Molotov Ryazan* The Full Package - Unlock every part for a Vehicle. (Hidden Trophy, Bronze) *Unlocks Aztec Sonora* It's Bigfoot! - Crush a total of 100 opponents whilst driving the Monster Truck. (Bronze) *Unlocks Atlas Bigfoot* Let's try again... - Restart the race a total of 50 times. (Bronze) *Unlocks Voodoo Howler* MotorStorm Finish - Boost explode over the finish line in 1st place a total of 100 times. (Bronze) *Unlocks Jester Super BXR* You crazy fool! - Whilst riding any type of Bike or ATV, successfully land a trick on "The Big One" on Etosha Leap. (Bronze) *Unlocks Atlas Varjack* Photojournalist - Take a photo. (Hidden Trophy, Bronze) *Unlocks Jester BXS* Versitility - Drive every vehicle class on every track. (Silver) *Unlocks Mojave Crawler* Surf's Up! - Beat a total of 200 opponents in the Coastal Zone. (Gold) - *Unlocks Beelzebuggy Mudripper* Mastered the Jungle - Beat a total of 200 opponents in the Jungle Zone. (Gold) *Unlocks Monarch Bulldog* Altitude Sickness - Beat a total of 200 opponents in the Mountain Zone. (Gold) *Unlocks Molotov Kaluga* Desert Nightmare - Beat a total of 200 opponents in the Desert Zone. (Gold) *Unlocks Springbok Kalahari* What speed limits? - Beat a total of 200 opponents in the Urban Zone. (Gold) *Unlocks Falfer Undertaker* Still Speedin' - Unlock all 20 Speed Events. (Bronze) *Unlocks Wasabi Hayato* Full Throttle - Win all 20 Speed Events. (Silver) *Unlocks Voodoo Iguana* Eat My Dust! - Unlock all 20 Eliminator Events. (Bronze) *Unlocks Ibex Bushfire* Your dust has been consumed. - Win all 20 Eliminator Events. (Silver) *Unlocks Falfer Tombstone* Free Bird - Unlock all 20 Enduro Events. (Bronze) *Unlocks Wasabi Buzzard* Pedal to the Metal - Win all 20 Enduro Events. (Silver) *Unlocks Springbok Warrior* Dedicated Explorer - Find all hidden items in the Enduro races. (Silver) *Unlocks Wulff Bolter* Playground Bully - Punch the same rider off their Bike or ATV 5 times in one race. (Bronze) *Unlocks Jester TK-XL* How very rude. - Swear at competitors 100 times. (Bronze) *Unlocks Monarch Mk2* Legendary Stormer - Get a gold medal in every Festival event. (Gold) *Unlocks Ozutsu Blacksun J-GT and Italia Vendetta* Silver Star - Get a silver medal in every Festival event. (Silver) *Unlocks Wasabi Phoenix* Up and Coming - Get a bronze medal in every Festival event. (Bronze) *Unlocks Patriot Thunderchief* Tough Competition ahead... - Complete your first Online Ranked Race. (Bronze) Third Time's a Charm - Win 3 Online Ranked Races in a row. (Silver) *Unlocks Italia Gagliano* Crushing the Competition - Beat a total of 500 opponents Online. (Gold) *Unlocks Lunar-Tec Wendigo and Monarch Croker* MotoX King - Win 30 Online races on a Dirt Bike. (Silver) *Unlocks Wasabi Oshizushi* Two Wheel Rocket - Win 30 Online races on a Super Bike. (Silver) *Unlocks Monarch Trophy Tourer* Speeding with Style - Win 30 Online races on a Chopper. (Silver) *Unlocks Mohawk Roadhog* Four Wheels Good - Win 30 Online races on an ATV . (Silver) *Unlocks Mirage Belette* Buggy Byway - Win 30 Online races in a Buggy. (Silver) *Unlocks Wombat Typhoon* Hottest Hatch - Win 30 Online races in a Supermini. (Silver) *Unlocks Wulff GRXii* World Rally Champion - Win 30 Online races in a Rally Car. (Silver) *Unlocks Italia Cirrus* Speed of Light - Win 30 Online races in a Super Car. (Silver) *Unlocks Wulff Revo RZ8* Torquey - Win 30 Online races in a Muscle Car. (Silver) *'Unlocks Patriot V8*' Baja-bred - Win 30 Online races in a Racing Truck. (Silver) *Unlocks Atlas Sandblast* All-Terrain Vengence - Win 30 Online races in a Mudplugger. (Silver) *Unlocks Monarch Claymore* Unstoppable - Win 30 Online races in a Big Rig. (Silver) *Unlocks Wulff Soldat* Crushing Grief - Win 30 Online races in a Monster Truck. (Silver) *Unlocks Beelzebuggy Bombardier* Making Moves - Reach Online Rank 20 (Amateur). (Bronze) *Unlocks Ozutsu Makin* You're okay kid. - Reach Online Rank 50 (Pro). (Bronze) *Unlocks Wasabi Wildcat MX* Not far now... - Reach Online Rank 80 (Hero). (Silver) *Unlocks Voodoo Mastadon* Almost there! - Reach Online Rank 90 (Legend). (Silver) *Unlocks Wombat Cyclone* King of the Mountain - Reach Online Rank 100 (God). (Gold) *Unlocks Molotov Drago and Mojave Slugger* Trophy Unlocked Vehicles: Wombat Typhoon Wombat Hurricane Wombat Cyclone Beelzebuggy Carabid Beelzebuggy Mudripper Beelzebuggy Bombardier Atlas Bigfoot Atlas Varjack Atlas Sandblast Molotov Drago Molotov Kaluga Molotov Ryazan Springbok Goliath Springbok Kalahari Springbok Warrior Wasabi Phoenix Wasabi Wildcat MX Wasabi Buzzard Wasabi Hayato Wasabi Oshizushi Italia Gagliano Italia Vendetta Italia Cirrus Patriot Surger Patriot Thunderchief Patriot V8 Monarch Bulldog Monarch Claymore Monarch Mk2 Monarch Croker Monarch Trophy Tourer Jester Super BXR Jester BXS Jester TK-XL Voodoo Mastadon Voodoo Iguana Voodoo Howler Ozutsu Makin Ozutsu Blacksun J-GT Ozutsu Ronin Ibex Bushfire Aztec Sonora Falfer Tombstone Falfer Undertaker Mojave Slugger Mojave Crawler Wulff GRXii Wulff Soldat Wulff Revo RZ8 Mirage Belette Mohawk Roadhog Lunar-Tec Wendigo Category:Blog posts